Dueto de amor
by deffie
Summary: O pressentir de uma amizade e o concretizar de um amor. Short-fic SR!


Fora uma das noites de dores e desagrados. Mais uma vez aquilo tudo começava com o cair do Sol e terminava com a volta do mesmo. Novamente ele se via trancado em uma sala e sozinho, uivando para a noite e, com os olhos cansados, vasculhava o lugar para procurar abrigo e companhia. Só ele sabia o quanto era doloroso ter de estar ali freqüentemente para ver o seu corpo se tornar um monstro irracional. Para ver a sanidade se esvair e dar lugar aos instintos de um animal sem consciência.  
  
A angústia por ter de ver o amigo sumir por alguns dias e não poder fazer nada era dolorosa. Fazia Sirius sentar-se à beira da Floresta anseiando que o frágil Lupin pudesse, por ventura, voltar antes do previsto para casa. Mesmo como um animago ele não deveria ir até lá, ele não deveria sumir da escola e muito menos deixar James e Petter sozinhos.  
  
O peito de Sirius explodira em uma dor sem sentido e que o fazia torcer no chão próximo ao Salgueiro. Teria de ser Remus. Algo não estava bem, e ele sentira isso. Que as instruções de Dumbledore fossem esquecidas. Que o seu corpo se ferisse com a ida. Ele apenas queria prezar a integridade do "irmão" que agora poderia estar passando por algo mais doloroso do que a sua própria dor.  
  
O corpo arqueado e os olhos fechados. Sirius invocava seu animago interno e começava a ver a transformação, que tantas vezes fora rápida, agora se passar lentamente, desde as garras, os joelhos, articulações e formatos, até seus pêlos e sua postura. A dor era suportável e logo se esvairia. Ele logo estaria com o Lupino e não mais temeria pela vida dele.  
  
Avançou pelo campo límpido da orla até o Salgueiro Lutador, e como as instruções de Dumbledore diziam, ele deveria apertar o nó. O nó que estagnaria os movimentos da maldita árvore.  
  
Um forte impacto e a árvore jogara-o contra o próprio tronco. Doeu, porém o ajudou. Tocou o nó e, como que por milagre, a árvore perdeu os movimentos. Logo ele estava correndo tropeçando pelo túnel do salgueiro até a Casa dos Gritos, onde logo teria certeza do estado de Lupin.  
  
O dia já amanhecia e o corpo de Lupin, agora em sua forma humana, estava caído no chão ensangüentado, com arranhões diversos no rosto e corpo, e a respiração alterada pelo esforço empregado na transformação passada. Os olhos de Remus insistiam em chorar, mesmo ele sabendo que não deveria, que em mais de cinco anos com isso acontecendo, ele já deveria estar acostumado. A dor de poder numa das noites perder seu companheiro, seu amigo de quarto, seu ator de travessuras e aspirante a estudante, doía mais do que qualquer transformação.  
  
O corpo do cão negro fez um estrondo ao cair derrapando pela sala do casarão. E em poucos segundos via-se um homem com o braço um pouco ferido, atravessando o salão e correndo sem sentido pelas escadas. Ali deveria estar o corpo ou o lobo que ele procurava.  
  
A cena para Sirius não foi agradável. O corpo machucado e de olhos fechados lacrimejando não tinham uma boa aparência. A respiração do amigo parecia lhe dar adeus à vida e os arranhões pareciam sorver o sangue do frágil corpo magro de Lupin. O garoto de cabelos pretos e caídos sobre os ombros correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado do caído.  
  
- Remus. Remus, como você está? - Sirius levantou o corpo do garoto lupino do chão e abraçou-o com força, fechando os olhos e com a esperança de que o abraço fosse curar todas as dores e ferimentos do Lobisomem.  
  
- Eu... Acho que... Estou vivo ainda, não é? - A voz esforçada, rouca e ofegante de Remus ainda mantinha o tom irônico e brincalhão de sempre, isso aliviou por alguns segundos Sirius Black.  
  
O corpo de Remus fora levantado por alguém. Sentiu que um par de braços o haviam abraçado. Que algum ombro havia lhe sido dado. Que um corpo tocou o seu e o aconchegou. Que a dor do abandono parecia ter se esvaído e o calor humano parecia tomar conta do seu corpo. Os olhos choravam mais e os ferimentos ardiam ainda mais forte. Os braços e o ombro eram conhecidos. A voz que lhe perguntava era a voz que ele precisava ouvir. A voz que ele precisava ouvir para confortar. Sirius Black, o garoto, o arteiro, o grande amigo, o domador de suas emoções, e, principalmente... O dono do seu coração.  
  
Lupin suspirou e inspirou o pescoço do amigo com carinho. Queria poder domá-lo para si sem precisar se esconder debaixo da máscara de melhor amigo. Não queria parecer mais um amigo, queria ser reconhecido como o que o ama, como o que o desejava, como o primeiro e único garoto que domara o peito de Remus e que agora o tinha nas mãos, mesmo sem saber.  
  
Finalmente um espasmo de felicidade passava pelo corpo e mente de Sirius. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o fio de vida no corpo daquele garoto frágil que estava em seus braços. Abraçou-o mais forte e agradeceu internamente por não ter perdido o amigo de seus sonhos, o pequeno lupino que o conquistara. Foi bom tê-lo como amigo e era bom continuar tendo-o. A respiração quente de Aluado em seu pescoço o estava deixando amolecido e mais caloroso. Parecia que tinha algo que o entorpecia e que o fez encostar os lábios no quente e ferido pescoço do amigo. O encostar de lábios e o gosto do sangue lupino o fazia sorrir e ver que o corpo do amigo era quente e, mesmo debilitado, ainda era o corpo apaziguador que Sirius sempre descansava.  
  
O garoto de cabelos claros levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, como se empregando toda a sua força em um único ato. Os olhos dos dois estavam vidrados. Pupila em pupila, a atenção absorvida de um pelo outro. O corpo nu de Remus estava sentado e entrelaçado ao corpo de Sirius.  
  
Almofadinhas tomou o abraço de Remus para si e passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto cansado do amigo. O menino esfregou o rosto nos dedos de Black e fechou os olhos. Estava sentindo-se fraco, porém forte por tê-lo perto.  
  
Sirius olhava o amigo com carinho. Pensava em tudo o que haviam passado juntos. Todas as vezes que os dois estiveram mais próximos do que o comum. Em todas as demonstrações de amor do amigo por ele. A boca de Remus abria e fechava sem emitir som algum, apenas tocando os dedos do Grifinório de cabelos negros. Black fechou os olhos e encostou a bochecha na face de Remus. Sorriram juntos e acariciavam-se, suprindo um o desejo do outro. Apaziguando os corações e acalentando os sonhos mais íntimos e esquecidos dos amigos.  
  
Com as pernas postas em torno do corpo de Sirius, Remus encostava o peito no do amigo e abraçava-o com o máximo de carinho possível. Não fosse dessa vez, não seria nunca. Se não dissesse tudo o que precisava agora, jamais diria outra vez. Jamais a oportunidade apareceria novamente. Teria de ser forte e sentir o peso da rejeição, que em sua mente era inevitável.  
  
- Sirius... Eu te amo. - Os olhos de Remus, fechados e próximos do pescoço do amigo, estavam ansiosos pela reação. A voz de Remus era baixa e incerta. Parecia temer o mundo. O hálito quente do amigo fazia Sirius respirar profundamente e sorrir pelo sentido das palavras.  
  
- Lupin, eu sei disso. E eu realmente te prezo, meu amigo. - Sirius sorriu e sussurrou ao ouvido do menino aloirado. O coração de Sirius sorria por dentro e parecia saltar quando sentiu os lábios do menino tocarem o seu pescoço.  
  
- Não, Sirius, eu não te quero apenas meu amigo... - Os lábios de Remus tocaram o pescoço de Sirius e iniciou uma seqüência de beijos aveludados e carinhosos. - Eu preciso ter você para mim. O tempo todo ao meu lado. Sorrindo nos momentos difíceis e me ajudando a superar os meus medos. Eu preciso de você comigo para completar minh'alma de prazer. Tornar o meu peito completo e sentir a emoção de estar com quem se ama. - A voz sussurrante de Remus e os beijos do garoto faziam Sirius gelar. Era estranho vê-lo falar isso, mas era prazeroso ver que o menino realmente o queria por perto. Que o garoto realmente tomara coragem para dizer o previsível.  
  
- Quando eu digo que te amo, que preciso de você... - O antigo dueto dos dois amigos, que criaram um dia pelo amor à mesma garota, agora serviria de pacto de amor entre o casal masculino de sentimentos similares. A voz de Sirius era feliz e sorridente, ainda que um pouco insegura.  
  
- Quando eu olho nos teus olhos e finjo não te querer... - Remus sorria abertamente e falava confiante, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.  
  
- A dor invade o meu peito e o sonho se faz ardor... - Sirius completou e entrelaçou as mãos nas do amigo.  
  
- Mas quando olho nos teus olhos e sinto o que sentes... - As testas juntas e as mãos em contato. Os olhos de Remus brilhavam com lágrimas, e a voz segura chorava a felicidade.  
  
- Crente no amor e confiante na gente. - Os lábios próximos e as mãos apertadas. Um abraço com a voz dos dois concluindo. Os toques delicados dos lábios.  
  
Uma explosão de sentimentos parecia sair dali. As línguas se envolvendo e os lábios sugados. As mãos percorrendo os corpos e os pescoços avermelhados como ponto de desenlace do prazer. Os corpos juntos e suados. O amor encarnando nas veias do casal e a felicidade brotando das lágrimas vindas dos olhos Lupinos. O prazer estampado nas faces brancas dos homens que se amam.  
  
As mãos de Lupin tremiam pelo simples fato de estarem em contato com o menino-homem que ele tanto cobiçara, que seu coração tanto desejara.  
  
O peito de Sirius parecia saltitar dentro de si. O sentimento de amizade pelo Lupino era maior do que pensava. Não queria assumir, mas a vontade de tê-lo para si era tão grande quanto a de protegê-lo do mal.  
  
Que sob os olhos do Sol e a benção das nuvens, aquele amor durasse pela eternidade. Assim os dois prezaram, e assim se amaram. Juntos, amantes, sorridentes e vorazes. Dois homens e um sentimento. Duas mentes e um só pensamento. Que a felicidade banhasse o tempo junto ao dueto. 


End file.
